1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-controlled device, an identifying method and a computer program product thereof. More particularly, the touch-controlled device of the present invention can detect a plurality of touched regions and identify one of the touched regions as being touched by a major input object and the others as being touched by at least one non-major input object.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Due to the advancement of the science and technologies of displays, various electronic products have been equipped with a display (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs), flat panel computers, digital video cameras, information appliances and 3G mobile phones) and are now widely used in people's daily life. Additionally, to cater for the users' demands for information input in an intuitive way, some electronic products are equipped with a touch panel on the display to facilitate direct input through touch by users. In terms of sensing principles thereof, touch panels may be categorized into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, infra-red (IR) touch panels and ultrasonic touch panels, among which the capacitive touch panels are widely adopted in such electronic products.
Currently, the touch input is mostly accomplished by using the user's finger or a touch stylus as an input medium to directly touch the touch panel so that a sensing signal is generated by the touch panel. However, as shown in FIG. 1, when the user uses a touch stylus 13 as an input medium on, for example, a flat panel computer 11, the user's hand 15 tends to make contact with the touch panel 111 simultaneously with the touch stylus 13 because of the writing habits of common users. In such a case, two or more touched regions (e.g., a region A and a region B shown in FIG. 1) will be detected by the processor 113 of the flat panel computer 11, which makes it impossible for the processor 113 to identify which one of the touched regions is touched by the touch stylus 13 and which one is touched by the hand 15. As a result, the user cannot operate the touch panel 111 in the usual writing habits, thus leading to inconveniences in use.
Accordingly, an urgent need still exists in the art to identify the touched region by a touch stylus from a plurality of touched regions.